So Sick
by NaughtyLittleCookie
Summary: Based after the events of KFP 2. What happens when Tigress finally realizes she has feelings for that flabby panda? Set in 3rd person view. Rated T for language and content
1. Chapter 1: Information

So this is a new TiPo story, based right after the events in Gongmen City. Here, is the summary...not. This is the song that the story is based around. "So Sick" by NeYo.

"Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone  
'Cause right now it says that "We can't come to the phone"  
And I know it makes no sense, 'cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore

(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months and for some reason I just  
(Can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this

(Enough is enough)  
No more walking round with my head down  
I'm so over being blue, crying over you

And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calendar I have that's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you, there's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory  
And now every song reminds me of what used to be

That's the reason I'm  
So sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio

'Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Said I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?"

Enjoy my story!


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

"Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone,  
'Cause right now it says that "We can't come to the phone".  
And I know it makes no sense, 'cause you walked out the door,  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore.."

Tigress looked up at Po, and placed her paw on his shoulder. Po turned around. "Po, is something bothering you?" Tigress asked. Tigress may have only known Po for about three years, but she has gained the ability to know when something is bothering him, and when he is lying. "Nothings bothering me Ti." Po said, using the nickname he had for her. "I'm just really happy to go home." Po said. Tigress nodded in understanding. However, she knew all to well that something was bothering him. After all, the same could be said for her. When she hugged him in Gongmen Jail, she didn't want to let go, and she probably wouldn't have, if it were just him and her. But, that was not the case. While Tigress was pondering very many thoughts, Viper glanced up at her sister like friend. 'Tigress may think she's good at hiding her emotions, but that's not true. i will find out when we get back to the palace.' Viper thought to herself. Tigress looked down and caught Viper looking at her for a split second. 'Damn it! Must she be so observant?' Tigress asked herself. Eventually, they reached the docks, and got on a boat, heading home.

"ahh!" Po cried out silently. Po sat up quickly in the boat. Glancing over at the others, Po silently got uup and went out to the outside part of the boat. Unknown to him...yet again... Tigress was awoken by his cry. This time, Tigress will get to the bottom of this problem. Po, on the other hand, was going over the contents of his dream. 'Why have I been dreaming about losing her?' Po thought. "Po?" Tigress said. Po looked at his friend. "Yeah Ti?" Po said. "Are you alright? And don't lie to me, because I know that you are not." Tigress said. Po sighed. "I've been having nightmares Ti...about losing a person I care deeply about." Po said. "Who is this person to you?" Tigress asked. "To put it simply, I couldn't live without her." Po said. Tigress's ears flattened against her head, but Po didn't notice. 'So he has found someone whom he deeply loves. I should've said something.' Tigress thought to herself. "Po, how do you feel about this person?" Tigress asked. "Well, I didn't realize it until tonight, but I think I may have fallen in love with her...but it wouldn't matter, because she wouldn't feel the same way." Po answered. Tigress looked at him. "How would you know if you don't try?" Tigress said. "Because, I know she would never even want-" Po was interrupted because Viper and Monkey came out. "What are you two talking about?" Viper asked. 'Great timing.' Tigress thought. 'Why?' Po asked. "Po was just telling me about one of his dreams." Tigress said, turning away. Viper looked at Tigress suspiciously. 'What are you hiding?' Viper thought. Tigress watched as The Valley of Peace came into view. "Woo! We're home!" Po said, putting on his usual goofy grin. Tigress's mouth turned up a little in a smile. 'Even when he's sad, he makes m- people. He makes people smile.' Tigress thought. But for Tigress, she had a light blush appear on her cheeks. Viper smirked. 'Whatever it is, it definitely has something to do with Po.' Viper thought.

"Alright guys! I'll see you back at the palace!" Po said, running into his dad's noodle shop. Shifu turned to his other students. "You are all free to do as you please. Be at the palace by dinner." Shifu said. Then he turned and begin hiis climb up the steps. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis ran off to find some cookies. Viper looked at Tigress. "Can I ask you something?" Viper asked. Tigress sighed and headed for the training hall. "Sure Viper." Tigress said. Viper slithered up the steps after her sister. "So what do you wish to talk about Viper?" Tigress asked. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you have an affinity for Po." Viper said. Tigress stopped dead in her tracks. "Affinity? For Po? No Viper. I do not have an affinity for the panda. Why would I have an affinity for him?" Tigress asked. "Well, you did happen to hug him in Gongman Jail...and he hugged you on the over turned boat in the harbor...so I took a guess and thought you had an affinity for Po." Viper said. Tigress felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked down. "Well you are wrong Viper. I do not have an affinity for Po." Tigress said, walking ahead of Viper. Viper giggled. "Mmmhmmm. So is that why you blushed when Po was being stupid, and when I asked you about it?" Viper inquired. "N..no!" Tigress stuttered. "Why must you be so nosy?!" Tigress said. Viper giggled. "Because sometimes, being nosy can be a good thing...especially when I am going to set two people up." Viper said. "Wait what?" Tigress asked. "Nothing." Viper answered, heading to her room. Tigress sighed and walked to her room. 'I need to meditate.' Tigress thought. 'The Peach Tree!' Tigress thought. Tigress left the barracks and went to the peach tree to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3: Accidents

"(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months and for some reason I just  
(Can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this

(Enough is enough)  
No more walking round with my head down  
I'm so over being blue, crying over you"

Tigress sighed as she took a deep breath in. 'What is with me? I don't like the panda...do I?' Tigress thought. -SNAP!- Tigress turned swiftly and pounced n the being. "Ahh!" Po cried. Tigress sighed. Po was breathing heavily. "Po! You startled me! Don't do that again!" Tigress scolded, failing to notice their current position. Tigress was sitting on his stomach, one leg on each side. Po sat up, making it to where Tigress was now sitting on his lap. "Uh..." Tigress said, blushing. Po finally realized and blushed red. Tigress stood up quickly. "What...um, What do you need Po?" Tigress asked. "Uh.. just worried about you. You are out here alone." Po said. Tigress felt her lips curve into a smile. "You were worried about me?" Tigress said, in a teasing tone. Po blushed a darker red. "Umm, yeah. I don't think anyone can be alone!" Po tried making up an excuse. Tigress laughed and smiled. "I understand Po." Tigress said. Po sighed. "So can i sit next to you?" Po asked. "Sure." Tigress smiled. "Awesome!" Po said. He and Tigress sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skipey!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'They leaned in and-' Po sat up slowly. "*yawn* What a great dream!" Po smiled. He looked around. Wait. Why wasn't he in his room...and why was he outside? 'oh. OH! Oh shoot!' Po thought. Po heard a loud but small sound. He looked beside himself to see Tigress leaning up against him, sleeping, and here's the bombshell, purring while she slept! Po sighed. 'Great.' Po thought as he picked Tigress up bridal style. He brought her to her room and laid her down on her bed. Then Po covered her up. "See you in the morning Tigress." Po whispered quietly, kissing her forehead. He could've sworn she smiled in her sleep and her purring got louder for a moment. 'Oh well.' Po said, going to his room. Tigress smiled in her sleep. 'Maybe Viper's rig- NO! No. It was just an accident.' Tigress thought to herself, letting her mind rest.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! XD ENJOY Y'ALL.


End file.
